DESCRIPTION: (provided by the applicant) This project proposes the creation of a new technology that will allow the study of the biological basis of human social interaction. This technology, termed, "Hyperscan," will allow users to link magnetic resonance scanners across the internet so that functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) can be performed on groups of individuals interacting with each other. The first goal of this project is to create the software platform necessary for hyperscanning. Bringing together a consortium of investigators with expertise in imaging, software development, neuroscience, and economics, we will create the software in a platform-independent manner and release it as open-source code. Additionally, we will create the architecture for locating a network of servers across the Internet to which users can connect during the performance of hyperscanning experiments. To demonstrate the utility of this approach, a single experiment drawn from the field of experimental economics will be performed. Linking together two 3 T scanners, one at Emory University and one at Princeton University, the biological substrates associated with human-human interaction will be compared to human-computer interaction.